User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Serial Killers vs Cereal Mascots - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Off-Season
SURPRISEEEEE. Don't read this yet. Read this shit first. No way in hell THIS is overshadowing those. Hello everyone, and welcome to the battle that finally confirms I've gone off the deep end. Once a year, on October 31st, Flatsy completely loses it and gets to write on dogshit battle that makes you say "what-the-fuck were they thinking." Todays amazing matchup has been brought to you by the genius mind of an awc and Gravity and I cursed loudly apon first receiving it because fuck I knew I had to do it. Fucking RIP Ed Gein vs Burke and Hare (spoilers I never really liked that suggestion) so yea, fuck you, fuck me, fuck your mother, it's god damned serial vs cereal. Yea. Proper introduction and that shit. Fearful cereal mascots, Count Chocula, Franken Berry and Boo Berry pit spoons against knives with serial murderers, infamous Milwaukee Cannibal Jeffrey Dahmer, Norman Bates inspiration Ted Bundy and graveyard ghoul, Ed Gein, to see who deserves the homophone, "cereal/serial." yea. You can fuck off m8. Anyways, enjoy this battle I've been slaving over for the last ten days. No, this is not what the hints were pointing towards, don't worry, I haven't completely lost it. Cast Yamimash as Count Chocula EpicLLOYD as Franken Berry Nice Peter as Boo Berry Zach Sherwin as Jeffrey Dahmer Nice Peter as Ted Bundy EpicLLOYD as Ed Gein The Flatwoods Monster as themselves deleting ERB Wiki Beat: Eat 'Em Up (yea yea fuck you) The Battle Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR!... wait... shit... is it Halloween? oh fuck what's gonna happen TED BUNDY, JEFFREY DAHMER, AND ED GEIN! (the fuck?) VS! COUNT CHOCULA, BOO BERRY AND FRANKEN BERRRYYYYY! (oh hell no) BEGIN! 'Chocula, Booberry, Franken Berry:' What a beautiful day! To lay the flames against these heinous knaves, I’m raising from my cave to bring flavor from beyond the grave! I’ve got the sweeter raps to exploit your every weakness! Nuh-uh! My candy rhymes will beat this! Nay, it is my raps that are sweetest! So let’s team them! Leave them beaten, ‘till they can’t stand our harder rapping! Since their lyrics are softer than the marshmallows that we’re packing! It’s more than true, torn when we’re through, 'Cause we’ve got more in store to use! We’ll floor these two, the morgue has grew, ‘cause we’re 2spooky4u! 'Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, Ed Gein:' That’s a lot of big talk from kid mascots, flows that I’ve got a hankering, Are more artificial and tasteless than their nasty cereals flavorings! You stupid nuisances are heading towards ruin, so here’s my solution - Consuming these three cartoon kids to give them a reason to fear humans! Bring your sugar against the Mad Butcher and he’ll leave these tramps slayed, You’re Franken-barely even scary, your fate’s left as my next lamp shade! They’ll swear their straight, when a guy named Fruit Brute is their mate? But we’d even scare Bates! While your ingredients… [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6EcMSWRpms Theeeey’re]' fake!' 'Chocula, Booberry, Franken Berry:' Boo! I’ll leave this clunky junky buried under like a Yummy Mummy My raps sting your crap like an electric chair! It’s Fryday, Bundy! And we’ll tear through foes! So stick to howling at the moon alone, I’m dishing out milky silk-like flows to know you got slandered like your tombstone! Downing Buffalo Bill and Leatherface, only accompanied by Jeff the Killer, Ending your days like your fellow inmates, but unlike your film, no filter! I’ve got the wits - bigger brains than what you call your dinner, Now go pull your head to pulled heads as I take my crown - I’m the Hallowinner! 'Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, Ed Gein:' Now you’re in for a treat! And like your snacks, it won’t be fun to eat! Doing this shit since I was a teen, Serial Killers are gonna murder the beat! As deadly physically as we are lyrical! Surviving us would be a miracle! Bringing tears and worst fears y’know! Nobody Wants to Eat Your Cereal! Don’t even think you can 1up on us when you’re sporting blue and pink, You’re scaring tactics stink! We’ve seen better creepers at Monsters Inc! So with fire, holy water and vacuums, we’re sending you three to hell You should be fearing the real scarers, instead of fearing yourselves! 'Chocula, Booberry, Franken Berry:' Ooh! What a grand battle! My delicious rhymes defeated their team! Surely you’re joking! It was my chocolate schemes that made them scream! You’re both jokes! I’m the scariest! No, I am! These lies you’re speaking of! Boo Berry! Franken Berry! Chocula! I’ve got the true taste the people love! 'Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, Ed Gein:' Look at them - Their pride over their breakfast cereals couldn’t wait until the end Yep, they sure look tasty. Ohh. Dahmer, are you mastrubating again? Yes. Wait, uh, no, I’m definitely just peeing. Bro, what even It’s killing my appetite for you two, mmmm… Okay this is getting weird I’m leaving Outro yep, that happened. Happy Halloween! Who won? Serial Killers Cereal Mascots Category:Blog posts